suelta mi mano
by annitha mz
Summary: universo alterno,,,,,,,es un fic un poco triste pero de mucho amorr,,,yohxannaxhao leean xfas y dejen reviews empiesa siendo un yohxanna pero terminara en haoxanna.. FINALIZADA..
1. Chapter 1

_**Suelta mi mano**_

Autora: annitha kyoyama

Estaba anna dormida en una posición muy incómoda al lado de una cama de hospital hasta que escucho un ruido al parecer era la puerta abriéndose

_**Deberías ir a descansar a casa**_-

_**Estoy bien hao, gracias**_-decía la joven rubia

_**Yo lo cuidare **_–

_**No quiero irme y que me llamen para decirme que está muerto**_-

_**No morirá si lo intenta le pediré que se detenga lo prometo**_-mostro una sonrisa leve tratando de animar a la joven-_**soy su hermano mayor, el me obedece, ahora descansa o te enfermaras.**_

_**Gracias, abisame cualquier cosa a mi celular porfabor-**_

_**Lo hare ahora ve a descansar-**_se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la frente-_**estará bien**_

_**Ya oíste lo que prometí yoh así que no me gas quedar mal**_-

…

_**Estaba en el piso del salón con todo el uniforme manchado de sangre y con sus manos encima de la herida de yoh tratando de que no saliera más sangre **_

Se despertó de golpe recordando lo que había pasado se había quedado dormida en el sillón ya había oscurecido y dormiría para ir por la mañana a verlo, entro al baño se dio un baño de tina y se puso la pijama.

_**Todo se solucionara-**_

A media noche despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de las pesadillas que no la dejaban descansar, tomo una píldora y regreso al futon, esperando que pronto amaneciera

…

Estaba recargado en la ventana cuando entre al cuarto primero mire a yoh que seguía inconsciente y luego lo mire a él, por alguna razón el verlo me dio tranquilidad.

_**Buenos días**_ –lo salude como de costumbre y me acerque ala ventana

_**Buen día anna, te ves mejor**_-

_**Gracias**_-mostré una leve sonrisa que él no percibió

_**Veo que descansaste**_ –

_**Si será mejor que tú te vayas a descansar, te ves muy mal-**_le dije con cierta burla

_**Gracias, me iré a la casa un rato para comer algo decente, no me gusta la comida de los hospitales**_-

_**No ni los hospitales, ni las agujas, ni las camas, ni los trajes, ni los doctores**_-

_**Me atrapaste odio estar en un hospital, pero ya que mi hermanito decidió dar una visita yo lo acompaño**_-

_**El no lo decidió si no fuera por ese maldito el...-**_y calle mientras trataba de contener unas lagrimas

_**Perdóname no quise decir eso- **_

_**No te preocupes pero anda ve a descansar si ocurre algo yo te aviso-**_

_**Está bien volveré por la tarde**_ –dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la frente

_**Adiós hao-**_

_**Adiós Anita**_-

_**Continuara…..**_

Universo alterno

Espero que les guste el fic,,estuvo un poco corto el cap ,,y x eso actualisare mañana

Dejen reviews xfa

Bye

_**Annitha mz…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suelta mi mano**_

Autora_**: annitha mz**_

Estaba todo oscuro, desperté y no sabia donde estaba, todo era desconocido camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y estaba cerrada , abrí una ventana pero al igual que adentro todo estaba oscuro

_**Qué bueno que ya despertaste-¿? **_Me dijo una vos de entre las sombras

_**¿Dónde estoy?-**_pregunte un poco dudosa

_**Estas donde debes estar**_-dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi

_**Que pretendes con esto, sabes que no ganaras nada con esto, no puedes obligarme a estar contigo-**_

_**En unos minutos estaremos lejos de aquí ,y podremos estar juntos-**_dijo ignorando mis palabras tranquilamente

_**No, no me iré contigo a ningún lado , no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte-**_dije completamente furiosa por la tranquilidad que el tenia

Mostro una pequeña sonrisa cínica, yo al sentirme impotente le di una cachetada , el solo se toco la mejilla ahora roja y rio me tomo de las muñecas y grito

_**Me perteneces!-**_

_**No!-no soy un objeto ,porque me haces esto**_-pregunte tratando de aguantar unas lagrimas

_**Basta!-**_dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo dirigiéndose ala puerta

Así que me abalance contra el para atacarlo dispuesta a quitarle las llaves ,solo que el fue un poco más rápido y me arrojo contra un mueble, quede un poco confundida por el golpe, así que el se acerco ami con una inyección y me la puso en el brazo luego me cargo a la cama y me dejo sobre ella ,yo estaba completamente aturdida ,cada segundo que pasaba sentía mas sueño, trate de levantarme y caminar a la puerta antes de que se cerrara completamente pero mis piernas no me respondían así que caí de la cama tumbando la lámpara de la mesita de noche y así sentía como mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente y caía en un profundo sueño hasta que

_**Despierta,, anna despierta**_-le decía tranquilamente ya que al observarla dormida parecía que sufría así que quise despertarla

_**Que ,que pasa**_-pregunte medio dormida

_**Estas bien**_?-

_**Si ,tenia una pesadilla**_-dije recodando mi sueño

_**No creo que este bien que pases tanto tiempo en este hospital**_-

_**Que mas quisiera que no estar aquí pero**_-pause mirando a yoh-_**dormí mucho tiempo?**_

_**Tal ves deberías recibir ayuda ,profesional ya sabes por todo lo que paso**_-dijo mirándome fijamente

_**Una loquera, no lo único que necesito es que el despierte-**_

_**Bueno y si no quieres hablar con una "loquera" quieres hablar con un loco**_-dijo señalándose así mismo con una pequeña sonrisa

Mostré una débil sonrisa-no _**quiero hablar ,no puedo más bien,, no entiendo por que lo hiso-**_dije mirando a yoh-_**jamás me perdonare si el no despierta-**_

_**No anna mírame, tu no tuviste la culpa, fue ese desquiciado, pero tú no tuviste la culpa**_ –dijo tomando delicadamente la cara de anna para que lo mirara.

_**Buenos tardes-**_

_**Hola doctor, como se encuentra yoh?-**_pregunte insistentemente

_**Lo llevaremos a hacerle una tomografía-**_dijo mirando a la enfermera que venía detrás de el

_**No ah mostrado ningún avance, esperaremos a que despierte para saber si hay daños mayores, pero no creo que eso sea pronto, será mejor que descansen**_-dijo por fin retirándose

Nos quedamos solos en la habitación ya que se habían llevado a yoh

_**Anna estaremos bien**_-

_**Ahora no lo sé, el dijo que todo estaría bien pero ahora ya no lo sé-**_entonces hao se me acerco y me abraso en forma protectora, respire me sentí tan tranquila, tan relajada no quería que ese momento se acabara

**Estaremos bien**-dijo abrasándome un poco mas fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera

Yo solo me deje ir y no me negué a su abraso.

…

_**Joven ,joven!-**_llamo la atención la maestra cuando vio que un chico que estaba durmiendo-_**no quisiera interrumpir su sueño pero esta en mi clase y mi clase no es para dormir,asi que salga del aula –**_

_**Yo,pero maestra yo jijiji**_-reia nervioso el chico

_**Ahora-**_ordeno la maestra apuntando ala puerta

_**Esta bien**_ –dijo el chico retirándose del aula

Ya afuera del salón …..yoh se encontraba recargado en la pared daba al salón

_**Ay perdón!-**_decia un pequeño niño rubio que le había dado a yoh en la cabeza con una bola de papel-_**no era para ty el golpe**_

_**No te preocupes-**_decía tranquilo mientras, observaba como una chica entraba asu salón-_**quien es ella?**_-pregunto embobado

_**Ah! Ella es anna kyoyama**_-dijo el chico mirando en la dirección de yoh-_**por cierto yo soy manta oyamada,mucho gusto**_

_**Yo soy yoh asakura,bas en el mismo salón que yo?-**_

_**Si,pero no te salude por que dormías**_-dijo riendo

_**Solo relajaba los ojos-**_

_**Si claro**_-

_**Asi que se llama anna y va en nuestro salón?**_-pregunto muy curioso-

_**Si va en nuestro salón ,pero como es del comité pues aveses se la pasa organizando cosas,y no viene a clases,pero aun asi es muy inteligente**_-

_**Y muy bonita-**_completo yoh

_**Si muy bonita**_- decía mientras miraba como anna se paraba enfrente del salón dispuesta a anunciar algo

_**Les quiero avisar que ya me entregaron los boletos para la fiesta de bienvenida, son gratis,asi que espero que todos asistan ,repartiré los boletos al terminar la clase**_-dijo llendose a sentar

_**Como que fiesta de bienvenida?-**_

_**Si yoh al parecer todos los años hacen una fiesta para dar la bienvenida alos que entraron a primero**_-dijo sin mucha importancia

_**Y ella ira cierto?-**_

_**Si ella asiste a todas las fiestas,por que es quien las organisa en su mayoría,aparte de que una de las chicas mas populares**_-

_**Mmm y tiene novio?-**_

_**Ya se pueden callar**_-dije seria, los tontos hablaban de mi sin darse cuenta que estaban recargados en la ventana que daba a mi silla.

Los chicos se pusieron blancos a escuchar la vos de la rubia

_**Señorita kyoyama –puede guardar silencio-**_ordeno la maestra por la distracción de la chica

_**Perdone**_-dije seriamente y en ese momento todo se nublo de nuevo me encontraba en el piso y mis manos manchadas de sangre

-….

_**Continuar… **_

….

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aun no quiero revelar la identidad de nuestro villano asi que mientras hablare mas de yohxanna en pasado y meteré poco a poco el haoxanna

Ok,,,

Bye,saludos, cuídense y leean

_**Annitha mz**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suelta mi mano**_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

_**¿Que hacia tu madre aquí?-**_pregunto anna con una mueca de molestia

_**Vino a visitar a yoh**_-dijo hao seriamente

_**Y cuáles son los verdaderos motivos**_-pregunto más directamente

_**Ahora que el juicio se hiso público, el apellido asakura figura en los medios de comunicación-**_

_**Claro no puede quedar como mala madre ante la sociedad, ahh no puedo creer que hagan esto tan largo, los hechos ya están**_-

_**Si pero tiene mucho dinero, trataran de todo para liberarlo**_-

_**Crees que lo logren?-**_pregunto un poco preocupada

_**No, ese tipo no saldrá libre, aun que me preocupas un poco tu**_-pauso al mirar la interrogante de anna-_**pronto lo trasladaran para juzgarlo aquí, y tu eres la única testigo, con vida**_-pauso-_**ben al departamento asi te podre cuidar mientras esto se soluciona**_

_**No, estaré bien en mi departamento en verdad no te preocupes, pero más me preocupa yoh, el está aquí cualquiera podría atacarlo**_-

_**No, yo arreglare eso**_-dijo mirando la tv en una entrevista que aparecía su madre

Entrevista

_**TV= La primera actriz de la opera keiko asakura dio una entrevista acerca del estado de su hijo yoh asakura **_

_**Señora nos puede decir cómo se encuentra su hijo?-**_

_**El estado de mi hijo es crítico, está conectado aun respirador artificial, los doctores no esperan que despierte**_ –

_**Señora usted a considerado el desconectarlo?-**_

_**Sí, yo espero que el despierte pero no creo que él quiera vivir conectado a una maquina, si pudiera evitarle el sufrimiento, lo haría**_-dijo con lagrimas la mujer

_**Entonces nos está diciendo que desconectaran a su hijo**_-pregunto la reportera

_**Esperare un tiempo pero no creo que mi hijo sea feliz viendo sufrir a su familia por su llegada, quisiera que no sonara egoísta, pero una madre sabe lo que es mejor para su hijo**_-finalizo la mujer retirándose

_**-no lo puede hacer**_-dijo anna furiosa

_**No lo puede hacer verdad?, es decir yoh ya tiene 18 y**_-

_**Si lo puede hacer, yoh no está consciente y mi madre es un familiar directo ella puede elegir**_-

_**No, no la dejes hacerlo, no puede matarlo**_-

_**Anna piensa las cosas, yo tampoco creo que yoh esté bien viéndote sufrir**_ _**asi-**_

_**No! Qué demonios te pasa, es tu hermano**_!-grito histérica ya con unas cuantas lagrimas-_**no la dejes porfabor, ella no puede decidir, ni si quiera se había dignado a hablarles en 3 años, pofabor hao promételo, no la dejes hacerlo, porfabor**_-

_**Haré lo posible, aparte no sabemos bien que planea hacer, tranquila**_-dijo acercándose a ella

_**Es tu hermano, han estado juntos desde pequeños, si no me lo quieres prometer ami, prométeselo a él**_-en verdad era algo bajo hacer que el prometiera algo asi al -_**tenemos que esperar yo se que despertara**_

_**Yo también, te lo prometo**_-dijo abrazándola

3 dias después

_**Mañana es la cita para reconocimiento-**_

_**Porque si ya saben que es el siguen haciendo esto más largo**_-

_**Es protocolo, te acompañare**_-

_**Gracias**_-

Al dia siguiente

Estaban el edificio de la policía

_**Señorita la pasaremos a un cubículo que tiene un espejo en el que usted podrá verlo pero él a usted no**_-dijo el policía a anna

Pasaron al cubículo anna, hao y un oficial

Del otro lado del espejo se encontraba un oficial sentado una mesa con **¿?** Sentado de frente al espejo

_**Ahora necesito que me diga si él es el hombre al que está acusando**_

_**Si**_-dijo secamente anna mientras lo observaba

De repente _**¿?**_ Se paro y se dirigió al espejo y la miro directo a los ojos

_**Me perteneces!-**_grito mientras un policía lo sostenía

_**Vámonos**_ -dijo hao tomando a anna de los hombros para que caminara

_**Como supo que estaba ahí?-**_

_**Me supongo que alguien le dijo que hoy sería el reconocimiento**_-se excusaba el oficial

_**Le llegara un citatorio a su dirección, compermiso**_-

En ese momento el teléfono de hao timbro-_**hola, entiendo vamos para alla,,,anna tenemos que ir al hospital-**_

_**Continuara….**_

…_**.**_

Espero que lea haya gustado el capitulo, el pasado no me gusto creo que este está mejor,,

Ya viene el inicio de año, espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan

Y si el 2012 fue un mal año para ustedes espero que les baya mejor el 2013

Saludos,,besos,,cuídense,, y leean

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Suelta mi mano**_

Autora: annitha_** mz**_

…

_**Anna tenemos que ir al hospital**_-dijo hao

Al llegar al hospital…

_**Qué pasa?-**_pregunto hao al doctor

_**Por ahora se encuentras estable, sufrió un sangrado interno, si sigue asi pronto no habrá más alternativa**_-dijo el doctor

_**No tiene que hacer algo porfabor, no puede morir**_-dijo anna mirando por la ventana

El doctor se retiro junto a hao dejando a anna sola con yoh…

_**No podre salir de todo esto si tú no estás**_-dijo en susurro-regresa porfabor

Más tarde…

_**Será mejor que te vayas a descansar anna-**_dijo hao mirándola preocupado-_**no quiero que termines enferma**_

_**Gracias pero...-**_

_**Nada de peros anna, hazlo porfabor yo te avisare si pasa algo**_-

Al llegar a su departamento dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer pero antes de que empezara tocaron a la puerta abrió la puerta con calma y se encontró con un hombre

_**Anna kyoyama?-**_

_**Si soy yo**_-

El hombre le entrego un sobre y le dio una pluma para que firmara de recibido-_**usted queda notificada**_-dicho eso se retiro

**Citatorio para anna kyoyama para el dia 4 de enero de 2013 en el tribunal que preside el juez tamegoro riusha a las 9:00 am…y bla bla bla **

Después de leer el citatorio fue a la cocina preparo algo y después se fue a dormir…

Estaba en mi departamento dormida cuando entre sueños escuchaba que algo sonaba, así que abrí los ojos viendo la luz de mi celular prendido, vibrando y sonando

Lo tome rápidamente conteste la llamada y era hao

_**¿Que pasa?-**_ pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama

_**Ven de inmediato al hospital**_-y sin darle tiempo a decirme más colgué y aun con pijama me puse un abrigo encima, tome las llaves de mi auto y Salí directo al hospital, en el camino me pasaban por la cabeza demasiadas ideas todas trágicas de los que podía estar pasando, llegue al hospital subí en el elevador y corrí a su habitación lo más rápido que pude al entrar a la habitación mi corazón se detuvo un segundo

_**Anna!-**_dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro desde la cama

Lo mire y sin dudarlo me acerque a su cama y lo abrase tratando de no lastimarlo, y sin pensarlo unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, lo mire lenta y detenidamente queriendo asimilar lo que pasaba

_**Lo siento anna pero no me dejaste explicarte por teléfono**_-se excusaba hao con una sonrisa en su rostro

_**Anita, no sabes cuánto te extrañe**_-me dijo yoh poniendo su mano en mi mejilla tratando de secar mis lagrimas

_**Yo también**_–dije calmando mi llanto y mostrando una sonrisa

Hao salió de la habitación dejándonos solos

Afuera de la habitación

_**Tiene mucha energía como si nada hubiera pasado**_-dijo hao mirando a yoh a través del cristal

_**Si, siendo sincero eso me preocupa un poco**_-dijo el doctor poniéndose serio

_**A que se refiere, yoh ya despertó se supone que es una mejoría**_-

_**Si pero los daños que tiene su cuerpo son muy graves-**_

_**Puede que sea el "pico"-**_se unió otro doctor

_**Si, tal vez lo sea**_-

_**Perdón, pero que es el pico**_?-pregunto hao uniéndose a la plática nuevamente

_**En ocasiones los pacientes terminales o pacientes que están graves como es el caso de yoh, tienen un "pico" de energía por asi decirlo, para luego…**_-

_**Quiere decir que yoh aun está en peligro de morir?-**_dijo hao esperando una respuesta que no quería escuchar

_**Asi es, pero lo monitoreare**_-dijo el doctor ya retirándose-_**con permiso**_

Yoh estaba dormido y anna se encontraba mirándolo y hao solo pensando

_**Me llego un citatorio para mañana a las 9**_-dijo mirando a hao

_**Estas lista**_ –

_**No, pero tengo que hacerlo**_-

_**Si pudiera evitar que asistieras lo haría pero es necesario que estés ahí**_-

_**Voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien**_-

Al siguiente dia en los juzgados…

T_**odos de pie para recibir al honorable juez tamegoro riusha**_-anuncio un oficial de policía

_**Señor ¿? Esta usted consiente de los cargos que se le acusan**_-pregunto el juez

_**Si señor juez-**_respondió ¿?

_**Y en conciencia de los cargos como se declara**_-

_**Inocente**_-

_**Bien empecemos con el juicio**_-dijo el juez sentándose en su silla-_**empecemos con la parte acusadora**_

_**Gracias señor juez**_-dijo un hombre levantándose de su silla al lado de la de anna -_**la parte defensora llama al estrado a anna kyoyama**_

_**Porfabor señorita**_ –dijo el juez señalando el estrado

Anna camino y se sentó en la silla, un oficial llego a su lado colocando la constitución-_**jura usted decir la verdad y solo la verdad**_

_**Lo juro**_-dijo anna colocando su mano sobre el libro

_**Señorita kyoyama, cuando y donde conoció usted al señor ¿?-**_pregunto el abogado

_**Lo conocí hace 5 años, en secundaria, después estuvimos en la misma preparatoria –**_respondió anna

_**Ustedes tuvieron una relación?-**_

_**Si-**_

_**Por cuánto tiempo?-**_

_**Por año y medio**_-

_**Como fue su relación entonces?-**_

_**Al principio fue una relación tranquila, después empezó a ser muy celoso y se molestaba por cualquier cosa**_-

_**Como que cosas**_-

_**Por la ropa que usaba, la forma en que hablaba, porque hablaba con otros chicos, por mis amigas**_-

_**Esto ya se puede catalogar como violencia**_-

_**Objeción, ella no menciono violencia**_-dijo la abogada defensora

_**Nos queda claro a todos que existen diferentes tipos de violencia en este caso sería violencia psicológica**_-repuso el abogado

_**Señorita kyoyama, porque finiquito su relación con el señor ¿?**_-

_**Por agresión por parte de el**_-

_**Nos puede explicar esto-**_

_**Fue a mediados de prepa estaba molesto porque hablaba con mi maestro de física, el dijo que estaba coqueteando con él, después de que quise explicarme el me agredió-**_dijo anna_**-por eso termine con el ese mismo dia**_

_**Esta fue la primera vez que la agredió?-**_

_**Si fue la primera-**_

_**Hubo más ocasiones?-**_

_**Después de que terminamos el me iba a buscar mucho a mi casa, cada vez que iba era peor, yo no le abría y el prácticamente tiraba la puerta, me golpeo y yo me defendí como pude pero él es muy fuerte y brusco, quería obligarme a volver con el**_ –

_**Hubo alguna ocasión en que la amenazara**_-

_**Me amenazo con un arma durante el segundo dia de clases del 2do.año, afuera del salón**_-

_**Existen testigos del hecho**_-

_**Si**_-

_**Quien es el testigo?-**_

_**Yoh asakura, el me defendió ese dia**_-

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Continuara…**_

…

O0la espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Gracias por leer el fic,,

Besos,,

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Suelta mi mano**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Llego anna al hospital y al entrar a la habitación vio al doctor sentado al lado de la cama de yoh con unos papeles

_**30 dias**_-dijo yoh muy decidido

_**¿Qué pasa aquí?**_-pregunto anna después de escuchar lo que dijo yoh

_**Te**_ _**lo quería explicar pero, no sé cómo decírtelo**_-

_**Solo dilo y ya**_-dijo anna impaciente

_**Creo que me retiro para dejarlos hablar y en unos minutos vuelvo**_-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación

_**Sé que mi madre te causo problemas, con el asunto de desconectarme de la maquina**_-dijo yoh analizando cada una de sus palabras-_**asi que decidí fijar un plazo por si llego a depender nuevamente de la maquina**_

_**30 dias**_-dijo anna asimilando las cosas-_**el plazo que te das para salvar tu propia vida es de 30 dias**_-dijo ya un poco alterada-_**no, no lo puedes hacer**_

_**Anna compréndeme porfabor, mientras estuve inconsciente lo único que lamentaba era que tú estabas sufriendo, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo**_-

_**Te das cuenta de que si lo haces, sufriré mas por qué no tendré esperanza en que despiertes**_–dijo aguantando unas lagrimas-_**porfabor no puedes dejar de nuevo, aparte ya estás bien**_

_**Perdóname de verdad pero tienes tu vida si yo no salgo de esta, promételo**_-dijo mirándola-_**anna porfabor no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, prométemelo**_

_**Yoh no voy a prometer nada porque tu estarás conmigo, no hay necesidad de pasar por estos momentos, no firmes nada, solo hay que esperar**_-dijo anna esperando respuesta

_**Perdón en verdad, pero esto se te pasara ya veras, aun eres muy joven y te enamoraras de otra persona**_-dijo yoh secando una lagrima de la mejilla de anna-_**y estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz. Te amo**_

_**No lo hagas**_-dijo anna negando con la cabeza-no _**lo hagas no te despidas**_

_**Eres lo más importante para mí**_-dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa-_**desde el dia que me descubriste hablando de ti**_

_**Lo prometeré si tú prometes que hallaras la forma de volver**_-dijo anna mirándolo detenidamente

_**Anna no puedo, no quiero darte esperanzas, no quiero que me esperes**_-dijo yoh observando como anna se levantaba y se encaminaba a la puerta-_**anna**_

Anna salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo que estaba vacío ya que era un poco tarde, se detuvo junto a una pared y se deslizo de espalda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y comenzó a llorar después de un rato pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban y la acercaban aun cálido abraso lleno de tranquilidad

_Asi permaneció por largo tiempo abrasado a ella sintiendo como los sollozos de anna cesaban, poco a poco movió a anna hasta quedar de frente con ella mirándola, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos negros, hasta que por impulso se acerco lentamente a los labios de la chica, hasta sentirla cerca, sentir que los dulces labios de la rubia, su respiración, su cálido aliento, hasta que el beso fue roto por anna, con un simple movimiento se levanto del piso y camino enfrente_

_**Anna yo…-**_dijo el chico mirando la acción de la rubia

_**Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu hermano**_-dijo anna recuperando el aliento

Hao camino por el pasillo hasta topar con la habitación de yoh, al entrar en la habitación hao se encontró con yoh que aun estaba despierto

_**¿Como estas?**_-pregunto hao tratando de hacer platica

_**No muy bien-**_dijo yoh un poco agitado-_**el doctor digamos que no da muchas esperanzas**_-dijo yoh con tono un poco irónico-_**siempre me odie por hacerte lo que te hice**_-dijo yoh ahora con un tono serio-_**se que tu amabas a anna, y se aun la amas**_, _**me sentía culpable por a ver interferido en su relación pero la amo tanto que no**_ _**me importo lastimarte, en cambio tu aceptaste, con tal de que ella fuera feliz**_

_**También lo hice por ti**_-dijo hao esquivando su mirada-_**eres mi hermano y sabia que en verdad la amabas, y que ella en verdad te ama, asi que no fue precisamente de que eligiera eso pero no podía evitar que ella fuera feliz y no quería perderá mi hermano**_

_**Anna merece algo mejor, algo mejor que tu y que yo**_-

_**Lo sé**_-

_**Pero no puedo evitar que ella me ame, y que te ame ati**_-dijo yoh esperando reacción de hao, pero al no verla siguió-_**ella te amaba cuando salió conmigo, y te ama aun solo que tal vez no sabe que elegir o no sabe a quién ama mas, pero ahora que yo no estaré, tu podrás-**_

_**Yoh no detente**_-dijo hao negando con la cabeza-_**no puedo tomar ventaja sobre esto, no lo hare**_

_**Por eso nunca llegamos a tener una relación del todo estable, completa**_-dijo yoh mirando a hao-_**fue porque ella nunca escogió**_ –_**quiero que me hagas un favor, tal vez no me lo merezca pero quisiera que fuera como mi última petición**_-

_**Dime**_-

_**Quiero que cuides a anna, no como lo haría yo si no como lo haríamos los dos juntos**_-

_**Sabes que eso no tienes que pedirlo, sabes que lo hare**_-dijo hao mirando a yoh directamente a los ojos

_**Continuara….**_

Estuvo un poco triste este capitulo

No se siento que el fic, es uno de los peores que han leído, no se ando depre (el invierno me afecta)

De todas formas espero que a ustedes les guste más el capitulo que ami

Bye…

_**Annitha mz **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suelta mi mano**_

_**Annitha mz **_

_Capitulo 6_

_**Lo prometo hermano**_-dijo hao mientras miraba a yoh

_**Firme aquí**_-dijo el doctor dándole una pluma a yoh y señalándole una línea

Yoh tomo la pluma y luego miro a anna por un leve momento, para después firmar la hoja principal

_**Ahora aquí-**_dijo el doctor pasando a otra hoja

Yoh la firmo decidido y rápido –_**y esta es la ultima que específica que se desconectara después de 30 dias de entrar en código**_-dijo el doctor señalándole la línea

_**No**_-dijo anna negando con la cabeza-_**detente no lo hagas-**_dijo aguantando las lagrimas

_**Anna porfabor**_-dijo yoh mirándola para después firmar

Anna al ver como yoh firmaba la hoja que tal vez lo sentenciaba a morir no pudo soportar ni aguantar las lágrimas que salieron y rodaron por sus mejillas, con eso anna salió de la habitación seguida por la mirada de yoh y de hao

Hao al ver que anna tomo las llaves de su coche supo que se iría y pensó que no sería muy buena idea que condujera en su estado

_**Con permiso-**_dijo hao saliendo de la habitación

Espero impaciente el elevador al subir le pareció eterno el tiempo que paso para que lo dejara en el lobby, al bajar de elevador busco con la mirada a anna pero al no verla se dirigió al estacionamiento.

_**Donde estas?-**_dijo mientras caminaba a su coche que estaba antes estacionado al lado de el de anna

Condujo hasta la salida después en dirección al departamento de anna, en el camino pudo observar el auto de anna asi que la siguió ya que iba a una gran velocidad

Anna no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la muerte, la decepción tal vez pero más que nada el dolor de pensar que lo podría perder

Hao por su parte solo rogaba que no fuera a chocar por el exceso de velocidad, al llegar al departamento anna se detuvo y se quedo dentro del auto por unos minutos mirando al vacio, después hao se estaciono detrás de ella e imito su acción quedándose en el auto

Anna bajo del auto y miro a hao que seguía en el coche, camino dentro del edificio directo a su departamento

Hao bajo de su coche y siguió a anna

Entro anna al departamento dejando la puerta abierta

_**Debiste detenerlo**_-dijo anna de espaldas al escuchar a hao entrar en el departamento-_**debiste detenerlo, debiste…-**_se le corto la voz y después sintió como hao se acercaba a ella

_**Anna-**_dijo hao en susurro tomando a anna de los hombros para abrasarla

Anna al sentir el contacto hiso un movimiento brusco alejándose de hao-_**que es lo que pretendes cuidarme ami cuando tu hermano está muriendo**_-dijo anna llorando ye entrando a su habitación

Hao solo se deslizo por la puerta de la habitación de anna puso su cabeza en entre sus rodilla flexionadas y se lamento el no poder ayudar ni a anna ni a yoh

Se mantuvo asi unos segundos hasta que pudo escuchar el llanto de anna y el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y chocando contra la pared

El llanto era tan amargo, solo revelaba su impotencia ante las cosas que sucedían, asi en medio del llanto se quedo dormida

"_**Hoy se llevara a cabo el juicio en contra de ¿? Que es acusado de 3 asesinatos, y 2 intentos de homicidio" **_narraba la reportera

Dentro de los juzgados

_**De pie para recibir al juez tamegoro riusha**_-anuncio la oficial

El juez entro en el juzgado y todos se sentaron

_**Bien empecemos con la parte defensora del señor ¿?-**_dijo señalando a la abogada

_**Gracias señoría**_-dijo la juez levantándose y empezando a caminar de un lado para otro(n/a: como siempre lo hacen)

_**Ami cliente se le ah acusado de hostigamiento a la señorita kyoyama**_-dijo la abogada-_**pero no se ah mencionado el hecho de que ella posiblemente ah provocado las acciones de mi cliente**_

**Prueba 1**

_**Status groseros hacia mi cliente en la página social de la señorita**_

**Prueba 2**

_**Fotos de la Srta. Kyoyama con amigos, en la temporada en que sostuvieron una relación-dijo mostrando unas fotos de anna abrasando a otros chicos**_

**Prueba 3**

_**Cuando mi cliente amenazo con un arma que no estaba cargada la Srta. Kyoyama le pidió que le disparara**_

_**+++flashback+++**_

Estaba anna afuera del salón y había pocos chicos en el salón ya que era hora libre

_**Que haces aquí-**_dijo anna mirando como ¿? Llegaba

_**Quise hacerte una visita**_-dijo con una sonrisa cínica-_**tal vez invitarte a desayunar**_

_**Tu y yo ya terminamos y no tengo ánimos de fingir una sonrisa de agrado**_-dijo anna cortantemente-_**si es todo ya te puedes ir**_

_**No, no es todo aun falta la sorpresa**_-dijo sacando un arma y apuntándole-_**ahora que piensas**_

_**Lo mismo**_-dijo anna fríamente-_**siguen sin importarme tus palabras y tus amenasas**_

_**Anita, me puedes explicar cómo…-**_se detuvo yoh al ver la situación de anna-_**quien eres tú?-**_dijo yoh poniéndose delante de anna en forma protectora

_**Que tierno, ya encontraste un nuevo protector**_-dijo desquiciado, en un movimiento rápido ¿? Golpeo a yoh dejándolo en el suelo volviendo su atención a anna

_**Pues dispárame**_-dijo anna acercándose a ¿? Quedando a escasos centímetros del arma-_**dispárame maldito**_-dijo golpeándolo con sus manos en el pecho

En ese momento yoh se levanto y lo golpeo llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban en el salón y de los alumnos de las aulas continuas junto con sus maestros

_**++fin flashback+++**_

_**El hostigamiento fue producto de las acciones de la señorita kyoyama-**_dijo secamente la abogada y dando paso al abogado de anna

_**Estas pruebas son irrelevantes, e ilógicas la **_**prueba 1**_** la señorita kyoyama modificaba el status cuando tenía una pelea con el señor ¿?-**_dijo señalándolo-_**pero las peleas era causadas por el**_-**prueba 2** _**es irrelevante querer usar fotos donde no se ve ninguna actividad que provocara la furia de parte del señor son fotos de la señorita con sus amigos**_-**prueba 3** _**el que ella actuado por impulso de la situación no justifica el hecho de la amenaza recibida con arma de fuego-aun que se le encontrara inocente por el cargo de hostigamiento eso no lo ayudaría en nada con la sentencia por homicidio**_

_**Mañana es la boda de tamao**_-dijo anna a yoh

_**Estoy seguro que te veras hermosa con ese vestido de dama**_-

_**Es horrible-**_dijo anna tomándolo de la mano-creo que _**sería mejor si me quedo aquí, no es buen tiempo para celebrar una boda**_

_**Debes ir ryuu y tamao quieren que estés ahí**_-

_**No, quieren que tú estés ahí**_-

_**No, promete que te tomaras muchas fotos y me las mostraras para poder ver lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido**_-

_**Ok**_-dijo anna con una sonrisa forzada-_**lo hare**_

_**Gracias**_-dijo yoh sonriéndole-_**apuesto que mi hermano también se verá bien en traje**_

_**Yoh, hao el**_ –dijo anna tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-_**escuche lo que le dijiste, y es… es muy tonto que creas eso**_

_**No, no lo es-**_dijo yoh-_**anna**_ _**le podrías pedir a una enfermera que me traiga agua porfabor**_

_**Si, ahora vengo-**_dijo anna saliendo de la habitación

En cuanto anna cerró la puerta yoh respiro como si hubiera aguantado el aire por mucho tiempo y empezó a respirar agitadamente-_**no falta mucho**_-dijo cansado

_**Continuara…**_

Pff cero imaginación eh tenido para este fic

No es que no me guste e capitulo si no es que no me parece suficiente

Gracias por leer el fic

Bye

_**Annitha mz **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Suelta mi mano**_

Capitulo 7

_**¿Estás lista?-**_pregunto hao ya impaciente_**-la misa empezara en unos 10 minutos**_

_**Ya voy**_-dijo anna saliendo de la habitación

_**Te ves hermosa**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa al observar a anna con su cabello levemente recogido, un vestido rosa palo con caída

_**Señorita tamao tamamura acepta usted por esposo a ryunosuke umemiya**_-pregunto el juez

_**Acepto**_-respondió tamao

_**Firme aquí porfabor**_-

_La misa paso y se retiraron a la recepción_

_**Como ah estado yoh**_-pregunto jun sentándose en la mesa con anna y hao

_**Pues…estable**_-dijo anna tomando de su copa

_**Oh mira el primer baile como casados empezara**_-dijo jun emocionada grabando con la cámara

_**Grabaste la boda de Elisa y Fausto**_?-pregunto anna a jun-_**grabaste a yoh-**_con esto obtuvo la atención de jun

_**Te enviare por e-mail la grabación-**_dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa

_**Ok**_-dijo anna observando el baile de tamao y ryuu

_El baile término dando paso a música lenta y a muchas parejas en la pista_

_**Jun me concedes esta pieza**_-dijo amablemente liserg acercándose a la mesa

_**Claro-**_dijo jun levantándose con una sonrisa

_**¿Y tú?-**_dijo hao sonriéndole-_**quieres bailar**_

_**Bien-**_dijo anna pensándolo un poco-

_Se pararon en la pista hao poso una mano en la cintura de anna acercándola a él, anna solo se dejo llevar empezaron a bailar lento y relajadamente y en silencio_

_**No puedo creer que hao asakura baile esta música**_-dijo anna con un leve tono burlón

_**Ni yo que anna kyoyama lo haga**_-dijo en el mismo tono

_La música termino y anna se sentó_

_**Vamos al jardín**_-dijo hao mirándola-si

_**Ok**_-dijo anna dejándose guiar

El jardín estaba oscuro solo lo alumbraban unas luces blancas que se encontraba sobre los arbustos

_**Quisiera sentir esta tranquilidad todos los dias**_-dijo anna respirando

_**Si te entiendo**_-dijo mirándola a ella y no al paisaje-_**lo del beso…-**_empezó sin saber cómo continuar

_**Fue eso un beso y ya**_-dijo anna cortantemente-_**y**_ _**no debió haber pasado**_

_**Me siento culpable**_-dijo hao ahora mirando el jardín-_**con lo que me dijo el creí que dejaría de sentir esta culpa **_

_**De que hablas**_-

_**Siento culpa por desear lo que deseo**_-dijo mirándola-_**lo sé, la novia de mi hermano, pero no puedo**_-dijo seriamente-_**sabes que, si voy a sentirme culpable que valga la pena**_-dijo uniendo sus labios con los de anna en un beso que ella no se molesto por detener, el beso se intensifico aun mas cuando anna enredo sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de hao

Al romper el beso por falta de aire, anna agacho la cabeza mientras hao miro al cielo como buscando respuesta

_**Voy a despedirme de tamao y ryuu**_-dijo anna dándose vuelta-_**tengo que regresar con yoh**_

_**Iras primero al departamento?-**_pregunto hao

_**Si**_-respondió anna secamente para después empezar a caminar

Al llegar a la mesa tomo su bolso, Saco su celular del bolso y pudo ver 6 llamadas perdidas

_**Qué pasa?-**_pregunto hao viendo la expresión de anna-anna

_**No lo sé**_- dijo anna marcando el numero y saliendo del ruido de la fiesta-_**doctor que pasa**_-dijo anna ya sin aliento-después de colgar salió de la fiesta y tomo su auto rápidamente para salir directo al hospital

_**Anna-**_dijo hao siguiéndola

_Al llegar los dos al hospital la enfermera estaba llenando unos papeles_

Anna no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa al ver a yoh bien-_**dios, creí que…-**_dijo sin poder respirar

Rápidamente se acerco a él y lo abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo

_**Te dije que te verías hermosa**_-dijo mirándola que aun llevaba el vestido

_**Eso dicen**_-dijo anna con una leve sonrisa-_**lo prometo-**_dijo mirándolo seriamente-¿_**y tú?**_

_**Siempre buscare una forma de regresar**_-dijo yoh acariciando su rubio cabello-_**te amo**_-dijo abrazándola tiernamente

_Anna sintió mucha tranquilidad en los brazos de yoh tranquilidad que rápido se evaporo siendo reemplazada por miedo al sentir como yoh lentamente se desvanecía perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos rompiendo a si el abraso y empezando a sonar el monitor_

_Rápidamente las enfermeras se empezaron a movilizar iniciando la resucitación_

_Fueron los minutos más horribles para anna que observaba como yoh moría ante ella_

_**Sáquenla de aquí**_-dijo el doctor mientras se apresuraba con yoh

_Hao viendo la situación saco rápidamente a anna de la habitación_

_Unos minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación_

_**Conectamos a yoh a un respirador**_-dijo el doctor tratando de tener tacto-_**hicimos todo lo posible**_-dijo con voz baja-_**como sabrán yoh firmo unos papeles que según su voluntad se esperara 30 dias para desconectarlo lo lamento mucho**_

_Anna permaneció callada mirando un punto fijo del suelo, después de que todos los médicos salieron de la habitación anna entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego se recostó en la cama junto a él en silencio sin decir nada_

_Asi se mantuvo por mucho tiempo recostado a lado de un yoh inconsciente y hao observando por la ventana_

_Paso mucho tiempo asi anna no durmió solo observo un punto de la pared hasta que hao decidió entrar_

_**Tal vez yo estaría en su lugar**_-dijo hao para después le siguiera solo el silencio

_**Eso no sería mejor**_-dijo anna sin mirarlo

_**Pero no estarías asi**_-dijo hao sentándose

_**No, estaría asi**_-dijo anna sin mirarlo-_**seria la misma situación**_-dijo con la mirada perdida-_**solo que me enamore de el, y con eso les cambie el papel**_

_**Si**_-dijo hao con una leve sonrisa

_**Si no los hubiera conocido a ninguno**_-dijo anna con voz apagada-_**esto es mi culpa como pude meterlos en esto yo…-**_

_**No anna**_-dijo hao acercándose a ella-_**tal vez seas lo mejor que nos haya pasado a los dos**_-dijo mirándola

_**Ya pasaron 15 dias**_-dijo anna muy ansiosa-_**15 dias**_

_**Y hoy dictan sentencia**_-dijo hao tratando de calmarla

_**Y tú hermano aun no despierta**_-

_**Se declara al acusado**_-dijo un hombre del jurado-_**culpable por 3 asesinatos en 2 grado, culpable de violación, inocente por hostigamiento y culpable de intento de homicidio**_

_**Señor ¿?le sentencio a pena de muerte por lo crímenes ya mencionados-**_dijo el juez-_**mañana se dictara la fecha de ejecución-**_dijo saliendo de la sala

_**Porque demonios sonríe**_-dijo anna mirándolo

_**Anna vámonos**_-dijo hao tomándola del brazo para desviar su mirada

_**Continuara…..**_

Gracias por leer

Dejen reviews

Bye _**annitha mz**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Suelta mi mano**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Nota: ****este capítulo contiene lime **

…

**Por fin mañana se acaba todo esto**-dijo hao dando un suspiro-

**Aun no, puede tardar dias antes de la ejecución**-

**¿Algún avance?-**pregunto anna viendo atravez de la ventana a yoh

**No, señorita aun no se registra ningún avance por parte de él-**

**Gracias, voy a verlo**-dijo adentrándose en la habitación

**Usted cree que despierte antes de 15 dias**-pregunto hao al doctor

**No, no lo creo**-dijo el doctor dando un gran suspiro de resignación-**vamos a esperar, pero sinceramente no hay nada que se pueda hacer por su hermano**

**jun me mando el video de la boda de Fausto**-dijo anna a yoh

Anna puso el video en la laptop y se sentó de modo que yoh viera la pantalla-**eh escuchado que a las personas en coma deben de ponerles y hablarles de cosas agradables, el doctor dijo que no es tu caso-**dijo anna con una sonrisa forzada-**pero nada perdemos**

Hao iba entrando a la habitación se sentó a lado de anna y empezó el video

**.::Grabación::.**

_¿A quien escoges para casarte?-pregunto jun a yoh que llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro_

_Fácil-respondió yoh con seriedad y alegría- Anna Kyoyama, nadie mas _

**.::Fin de escena::.**

Anna solo sonrió mientras aguantaba las lágrimas

**.::Grabación::.**

_¿Ustedes son los de la siguiente boda?-pregunto jun grabando a anna y a yoh_

_Eso quisiera pero la señorita dice que es muy joven para casarse-dijo yoh sonriente_

_Como quieren, si ni siquiera me ah propuesto matrimonio-dijo anna encogiéndose de hombros _

_Ah, yoh es cierto ese un buen punto-dijo jun apuntándoles con la cámara_

_Eso se puede solucionar-dijo yoh levantándose de su silla y arrodillándose enfrente de anna-anna kyoyama, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_**.::Fin de escena::.**_

**Yo no sabía eso**-dijo hao sorprendido por la escena-**ustedes se iban a…**

**No, le dije que no, fuera de cámaras claro**-dijo anna lamentándose-**le dije que esperaríamos a que terminara mi carrera**

_**.::Grabación::.**_

_Si el gran incasable, y cotizado soltero hao asakura escogiera una mujer para casarse ¿quién sería?-pregunto jun a hao_

_Fácil-dijo hao con su sonrisa-le robaría la novia a mi hermano-dijo serio-anna kyoyama_

_**.::Fin de escena::.**_

_Después de esa escena anna cerró la laptop y se formo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por la misma anna_

_**Yo tampoco sabía eso**__-dijo sin mirar a hao _

**Si bueno-**dijo hao buscando palabras-**te llevo a tu departamento**

**Me quedare un rato mas y luego me voy-**

**Te espero entonces-**

**Ok-**

Y se volvió a crear un silencio

**Quiero que los distraigas con otra cosa y que me consigas duplicado de sus llaves**-dijo ¿?

**Muy bien señor**-dijo un hombre a su lado-**le tendré todo listo en 3 dias**

**Perfecto**-dijo en susurro mientras el otro sujeto se iba-**pronto te tendré solo para mi**

**¿Quieres pasar?-**dijo anna abriendo su departamento

**Gracias-**

Entraron al departamento y anna se dirigió a abrir una botella de vino

**Pues salud por… porque esto terminara**-dijo anna dándole una copa a hao-**y… salud**

**Esta tormenta no parara**-dijo hao asomándose por la ventana

**No te dejare ir asi**-dijo anna mirándolo-**has tomado mucho y con la lluvia sería fatal que condujeras**

Se sentaron en la sala en completo silencio y bebiendo ya lo que era la segunda botella de vino, luego vino la tercera y…

**Porque aceptaste la relación de tu hermano conmigo si dices que no me dejaste de querer**-pregunto anna ya ebria

**Por eso mismo**-contesto-**me pusieron entre la espada y la pared, la felicidad de mi hermano y la felicidad de la mujer que amo, no tuve otra opción**

**Hubieras podido negarte**-dijo anna molesta-**esto no estuviera pasando**-dijo parándose del sofá y caminado de un lado para otro con copa en mano

**Anna-**dijo hao parándose y deteniéndola-**te amo**…-la beso lentamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

_Pronto coloco sus manos en los muslos de anna y la levanto, dando paso a anna rodear con sus piernas el cuerpo de hao, dirigió sus labios creando un camino de besos que recorrieron el cuello de la chica, para después caminar directo a la habitación de anna_

_Al llegar a la habitación la recostó en la cama y volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso más intenso, sus manos pronto llegaron a los pechos de la rubia que acaricio por encima de la tela haciendo que anna diera un par de gemidos en medio del beso, hábilmente paso sus manos al abdomen de la chica subiendo lentamente su blusa dejando asi ver sus pechos que eran cubiertos ahora por solo el sostén, anna por su parte solo se dedicaba a desabotonar la camisa del chico lenta y sensualmente, hao paso sus manos por la espalda de anna hasta llegar a su objetivo el broche del sostén, lo quito hábilmente dejando asi ver los pechos de la chica lentamente llevo sus manos a él y mientras besaba a anna con su mano acariciaba el pecho derecho de anna con tal delicadeza que anna jamás lo hubiera imaginado, después creó un camino de besos que bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a su objetivo, beso y succiono la suave piel de los senos de anna haciendo que la chica diera pequeños gemidos de placer, después paso al segundo pecho eh hiso los mismo dejando pequeñas marcas. Anna no tardo en poner sus manos sobre el cierre del pantalón de hao y haciéndolo a un lado dejando al chico solo con bóxer, hao imito la acción de anna dejándola solo con sus pantaletas, deslizo sus manos por las piernas de anna, hasta llegar a su objetivo, la beso intensamente mientras se despojaba de la ultima prenda de la rubia, de pronto anna sintió como hao acariciaba su intimidad haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda, ella no se quedo atrás pronto deslizo con sus piernas el bóxer del chico dejándolo completamente desnudo al igual que ella, hao la miro a los ojos por unos segundos miro sus hermosos ojos negros sus labios rojos el sonrojo que no pudo evitar su respiración entre cortada, todo esto lo excito aun mas__**-te amo**__-le dijo en susurro mientras dirigía su miembro a la intimidad de la chica con movimientos circulares la excito aun mas por unos segundos para después penetrarla lentamente pero con fuerza que dejo a anna prácticamente sin aire inundando la habitación solamente de gemidos, con sus manos se dio la tarea de estrujar suavemente los senos de la chica, después de esto empezó las embestidas mas rápidas y fuerte. Anna no puede dejar de gemir de sentir de lleno la hombría de hao deslizándose rápida pero delicadamente dentro de ella, ama la forma en que le hace el amor, detuvo su tarea dejando su miembro dentro de la intimidad de la chica haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas, era hermosa la imagen de anna su blanca piel con un ligero rojo. Con un movimiento rápido anna cambio de posición quedando encima del chico moviendo sus caderas a un delicioso ritmo, mientras besaba el pecho de hao, movió sus caderas aun mas rápido alcanzando un fuerte orgasmo, que la hiso recostarse en el pecho de hao, sintió un temblor que recorrió su espalda, para después sentir como su intimidad se contraía aprisionando de una forma deliciosa el miembro del chico, anna se abraso cálidamente al chico empezando nuevamente su danza de caderas sin dejar de gemir por el placer que a los dos los recorría, emitió un ronco gemido y abraso aun más el cuerpo de la rubia dejando asi que su miembro liberara su esencia en la intimidad de la chica._

_Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos cubiertos por el sudor, hao busco la mano de anna y entrelazo sus dedos quedándose asi en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban, lentamente busco sus labios hasta tenerlos en un beso intenso pero cálido_

**Fue… fue maravilloso**-confeso anna

**Te amo-**dijo hao haciendo que anna lo mirara

**Yoh tiene razón**-dijo anna sin romper el contacto visual-**en realidad jamás escogí**

Hao solo se dedico a escucharla mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello

**Te amo**-dijo anna en susurro casi inaudible que si alcanzo a llegar a oídos de hao-**amo a yoh**-**pero estoy aquí contigo después de hacer el amor y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable**

**Yo tampoco**-dijo hao suspirando, pronto sintió como anna derramaba una cálida lagrima con la que segundos después se quedo dormida

**7 dias-**dijo anna para sí-**solo 7 dias**

Estas bien-dijo hao

**Si estoy bien**-dijo anna mostrando una leve sonrisa-**no es justo, que el muera en una silla, cuando mato a esas personas lenta y dolorosamente, no es justo**

**Lo sé pero lo que cuenta es que morirá y pagara por lo que les hiso-**

**Eso no es suficiente**-dijo anna cerrando los ojos-**jamás será suficiente**

**Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios en china, mañana me voy-**dijo mirándola preocupado

**Estaré bien**-dijo anna sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta

**Cuídate, cualquier cosa llámame al celular-**dijo hao despidiéndose de anna-**te veré luego**-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

La noche llego rápido anna solo comió unas galletas mientras observaba la tele y la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ventana

Pronto se quedo dormida en el sofá, se despertó a causa de la incomodidad y de un fuerte trueno se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama para quedarse dormida, más tarde despertó por un ruido que provenía del celular, tomo el celular que estaba en su mesita de noche y vio que marcaba batería baja, lo conecto al cargador y se levanto para ir al baño de pronto sonó un fuerte trueno que hiso que la electricidad se fuera, cansada se dirigió a la cama, tomo el celular para ver qué hora era pero el celular no prendía, lentamente se dio cuenta de que el cable del cargador del celular estaba cortado llena de incertidumbre y miedo miro a todas partes, trato de tomar el teléfono pero no había electricidad, se levanto de la cama y se pego a la pared mirando a todos lados cuando un rayo cayó y aluzo el cuarto por unos segundos suficientes para que anna observara la figura del chico que estaba frente a ella mirándola detenidamente

**Que haces aquí …**

_**Continuara…**_

Pues aquí está el capitulo espero que les haya gustado

Si se fijan en la última parte donde anna dice -**QUE HACES AQUÍ….** Ay puntos que significa que al empezar el siguiente capítulo estará escrito el nombre de ¿?

Ya vieron el lime díganme que tal estuvo

Dejen reviews

Bye _**annitha mz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**::Suelta mi mano::**

**Capitulo 9**

Sé que dije que el nombre estaría al principio, pero lo encontraran a finales más o menos de capitulo, pero el nombre ya este en este capítulo...Disfruten y gracias por leer

No se olviden de dejarme un review a ver qué tal estuvo...

…**..**

Despertó con un terrible dolor en la cabeza, la luz le pegaba en la cara, pronto recordó la noche anterior y se paro repentinamente de la cama, rápido ubico que la habitación en la que estaba no era la de ella

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, y pronto el miedo se apodero de ella pero no dejo que se notara en su rostro, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una chica con uniforme de mucama, la mujer llevaba una charola con comida, la dejo en el buro más cercano y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación solo que anna la tomo violentamente del brazo

_**¿Dónde estoy?-**_dijo anna tomándola con fuerza-_**dime donde demonios estamos**_

_**En su casa**_-dijo la mujer sin mirarla

_**Necesito un teléfono-**_

_**No puedo señorita, lo siento**_-aun sin mirarla

Anna soltó el agarre de la mujer para pensar en lo que haría, pronto escucho el sonido de las llaves que llevaba consigo la mujer, sin dudarlo tomo un jarrón del buro y golpeo a la mujer, después le quito las llaves para salir con cuidado

Abrió la puerta y miro a los lados, la casa era enorme, camino por un largo pasillo, y llego a un ventanal donde daba vista a todo un extenso jardín, todo rodeado por un gran muro lo que la hiso pensar que resultaría casi imposible salir de la casa, después pudo observar que la casa contaba con demasiada seguridad

Luego se dirigió al primer piso bajo las escaleras cuidando que nadie la viera, al dar la vuelta se encontró con un hombre de seguridad

_**Debe volver a su cuarto**_-dijo el hombre fríamente tapándole el paso

Anna dio la vuelta lentamente para empezar a subir las escaleras con el hombre detrás, de pronto volteo y golpeo al hombre duramente en el rostro y aventarlo por los escasos 7 escalones que habían subido empezó a correr pero un hombre se le atravesó tomándola de la cintura, inmovilizándola

_**Tranquila señorita**_-dijo el hombre tratando de parar los manotazos que anna daba

_**No suéltame**_-grito anna ya desesperada, hasta que se calmo teniendo enfrente a él-_**maldito, maldito**_

_**Tranquila mi amor**_-dijo dando una sonrisa cínica-_**todo va estar bien**_

Esto último desencadeno la furia de anna empezando de nuevo a tirar golpes al aire

_**Que quieres**_-dijo anna calmándose-_**que demonios quieres**_

_**Te diré algo, ya que estas tan intranquila te llevare a una exposición de arte**_-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Despertó amarrada a una silla de rueditas a decir verdad muy colorido, había una gran pantalla frente a ella, y alrededor tapizando las paredes fotos de anna

_**Tu y yo nos amamos-**_dijo acercándose a ella-_**solo que estas confundida**_

_**No, no lo estoy, eres un asesino**_-dijo anna tratando de zafarse de los amarres, ya desesperada

_**Solo por que dicen que eso es algo malo**_-dijo respirando hondo_**-pero todo lo hice por ti, tú me amas**_

_**No, no es cierto**_-dijo en su semblante frio

_**Observa**_-dijo tomando un control remoto-_**esa fue cuando te conocí, te acuerdas de ese dia**_-dijo con una sonrisa enfermiza mostrando en la pantalla una foto de él y anna en una fiesta-_**esta otra es de cuando aceptaste ser mi novia**_-mostrando otra foto de ellos juntos-_**esta con mi hermana-**_dijo con una sonrisa-_**recuerdo que ella estuvo muy feliz por nuestra relación**_-pasando a otra foto-_**aquí estábamos muy felices con nuestros amigos**_-mostrando una foto de anna junto a él y otro chico

_**Jamás fue tu amigo, lo asesinaste**_-dijo anna sin quitar la mirada de la foto-_**lo asesinaste por dinero, no era tu amigo**_

_**Por ti, para estar junto ati**_-dijo tratando de tener paciencia-_**mira esta en nuestro viaje a china**_

_**Ya basta**_-dijo anna aun sin llorar-_**esto no tiene sentido**_

_**Quiero que te des cuenta de que en verdad si me amas**_-dijo con calma-_**todo esto fue antes de que ese maldito de yoh llegara a nuestras vidas**_-dijo con un semblante frio-_**todo fue su culpa, tuve que hacerlo, el nos impedía ser felices**_.

_**Basta, eres un maldito enfermo**_-grito por fin ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de su acompañante

_**Aun que creí que tendría más problema con hao**_-dijo calmándose-_**no creí que lo terminarías para salir con su hermano, pero ya me encargue de el**_-dijo recuperando la sonrisa

_**¿Qué hiciste?**_-perdiendo la calma-_**que le hiciste, dime**_

_**Sigamos**_-dijo ignorando las palabras de anna_**-mira esta**_

El prosiguió con unas cuantas mas fotos, que solo crearon desesperación en anna.

_**El no era tan santo como creías**_-dijo mirándola-_**como crees que consiguió tanto dinero**_-obteniendo de anna solo silencio

_**Todos los que están muertos merecen estarlo-**_

_**No**_-dijo secamente anna-_**no, tu estas vivo y no mereces estarlo**_

_**Creo que fue suficiente charla por el momento**_-retirándose-_**te espero para la cena **_

La llevaron a su cuarto donde sobre la cama yacía un vestido negro, corto junto a una pañoleta roja

Se sentó sobre la cama y se negó a derramar lágrimas

_**Hao**_-menciono en susurro mientras recordaba las palabras antes mencionadas **"ya me encargue de él**", y el miedonuevamente se apodero de ella

_**Señorita, el señor la espera en el comedor para cenar**_-dijo una mujer-_**quiere que use la ropa que le dejo sobre la cama**_

_**El pagara por esto**_-dijo anna secamente-_**igual que todos ustedes, lárgate de aquí-**_dijo mirando de mala forma a la mujer

_**Sin duda te ves hermosa**_-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a anna con el vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva del cuerpo de anna-_**siéntate**_-dijo señalándole la silla

_**Ya le avisaron a ella**_-dijo hao enojado y preocupado en un taxi con teléfono en mano

_**Hemos tratado de contactarla, pero no responde ya enviamos un oficial a su domicilio**_-dijo la mujer

_**¿Cuándo escapo?-**_

_**Hace 3 dias-**_

_**Porque demonios no avisaron antes, si tiene 3 dias fuera de la cárcel-**_

_**El papeleo y la comunicación entre diferentes oficinas retraso el aviso**_-

Bajo del taxi casi corriendo subió en el elevador y pronto se encontró frente al departamento de anna, pronto un oficial lo alcanzo

_**Anna**_-toco hao-_**anna-**_después de no obtener respuesta decidieron entrar por la fuerza

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con todas las cosas tiradas, varias cosas quebradas, signo de una gran pelea, rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de anna, donde no había mucha diferencia de la sala todo se encontraba regado, la luz del baño encendida

Prácticamente sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, y como un gran vacío se formaba dentro de el

_**Se la llevo-**_dijo sin aliento-_**ese maldito de Usui se la llevo**_

_**Despejado no hay nada en la casa**_-dijo el oficial por radio

_**Bebe un poco**_-dijo horo muy animado-_**vamos**_

Anna tomo la copa y la miro por unos segundos para luego beber de ella

_**Porque tengamos un futuro hermoso-**_dijo horo con una sonrisa, y levantando su copa en forma de brindis

_**No tendré un futuro contigo, la policía ya te está buscando-**_

_**No lo creo**_-dijo con una sonrisa-_**tengo todo planeado**_

_**Eres un asesino**_-dijo por lo bajo-_**no tendré futuro con un asesino**_

_**Eso lo veremos**_-dijo con calma-_**quisiera de verdad que comprendieras que todo lo hago por ti, todo esto es por que te amo**_

_**Si me amaras no me harías esto**_-dijo anna tratando de mantener la calma-_**yoh jamás me hubiera hecho esto y el si me amaba**_

_**Basta**_-dijo horo golpeando la mesa-_**jamás comprenderás que soy capaz de todo por ti, yoh jamás te amara como mereces, yo soy lo que necesitas un hombre que te cuide y te proteja**_

_**Tú no eres un hombre-**_dijo anna ya harta-_**jamás serás como él, jamás serás un hombre por que solo eres basura**_-dijo ya molesta parándose de la mesa- _**el jamás trataría de drogarme**_-dijo tirando el contenido de su copa-_**no soy tan estúpida, el jamás me haría esto, jamás serás un hombre por que solo eres un maldito que se aprovecho de las circunstancias-**_dijo a horo que ya estaba parado frente a ella muy molesto

Horo ya sin paciencia golpeo el rostro de anna fuertemente, recibiendo un golpe de parte de anna, esto sin duda fue la gota que derramo el vaso la tomo fuertemente del cabello y prácticamente la arrastro hasta las escaleras, al llegar ahí la cargo y la subió hasta su habitación donde entro y cerro con llave la tiro en la cama mirándola fijamente

_**Te demostrare lo que es un hombre de verdad**_-dijo quitándose la camisa rápidamente, observando por primera vez el indescriptible miedo que se formo en los ojos de anna

La tomo violentamente de las muñecas mientras con cierta violencia y rapidez besaba su cuello, para después casi arrancarle el vestido junto con la ropa interior, todo mientras anna se resistía lo más que podía, después se quito el pantalón y el bóxer, separando violentamente las piernas de la chica dejando unas cuantas marcas por la fuerza usada

_**Tienen que localizarla**_-alegaba hao ya desesperado-_**no lo entiendo el está loco**_

_**Lo entiendo señor, pero debe dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo**_ –dijo el oficial

_**No, no entiende**_-sin paciencia-_**anna está sola con ese asesino**_-dijo hao desesperado mientras pensaba lo peor, mientras pensaba que la situación de hace un tiempo se repetiría

Estaba adolorida, salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a horo, busco ropa en el closet y rápidamente se puso algo miro por la ventana y por primera vez desde que es tuvo ahí sus ojos derramaron lagrimas.

Camino a la salida pero la puerta estaba cerrada, se volteo a ver a horo que seguía dormido se acerco a su pantalón donde las llaves estaban las saco lenta y cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido

Una vez que tuvo las llaves en sus manos, salió de la habitación despertando a horo con el ruido de la puerta

La miro confundido por un rato hasta que anna se echo a correr y entro a una habitación, al parecer la habitación principal

Puso seguro a la puerta y se dirigió al balcón, pudo ver que afuera el ambiente estaba calmado pero había unos cuantos guardias merodeando el lugar sin ser vista reviso la habitación hasta que encontró un compartimiento donde había una pistola con un cargador a lado

Cargo el arma, y de pronto escucho como horo golpeaba la puerta, se dirigió al balcón y camino lo mas orillado que pudo, horo logro entrar a la habitación, se miraron por un momento para que después pasara lo impensable anna coloco el arma en su sien

_**Pagaras por esto-**_dijo para después cerrar los ojos dar un gran suspiro, luego mirarlo a los ojos para después lentamente ir presionando con su dedo índice el gatillo- _**veré que a si sea**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Ahí está, ¿qué tal?

Pues les diré mi idea para ¿? No era Horo, era Ren pero luego me pareció muy obvio que sería ren, pues ya ven su carácter, aparte de que mencione a jun en la historia y pues como la hermana andaría hablándole a anna siendo ren el asesino

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Déjenme un review a ver que les pareció

N el siguiente capítulo ya explicare muchas cosas –como estuvo lo del accidente de yoh-las 3 personas asesinadas-la violación anterior-y otras cosillas

Ok sigan leyendo

Bye

**annitha mz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Suelta mi mano**

Capitulo 10

Autora:  annitha mz 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Veré que asi sea**_-dijo mirándolo, por dentro sentía miedo, cerró los ojos para de pronto escuchar sirenas, luego miro a horo

_**Anna baja el arma**_-dijo un poco nervioso y con calma falsa, escuchaba las sirenas cerca no pensó que los encontrarían tan pronto-_**anna baja la maldita arma**_-dijo mirando como los guardias, se preparaban para abrir fuego

_**No te acerques**_-mirándolo ya más cerca, de pronto le apunto con un arma, que si estaba dispuesta? estaba más que decidida, pero ciertamente no tenía valor para disparar, horo cada vez se acercaba mas a anna y ella cada vez retrocedía mas quedando mas y mas cerca de la orilla-

_**Debiste de ver la cara de ren**_-dijo horo con una sonrisa-_**no eran mis planes matarlo, pero se complicaron las cosas**_

_**Lo asesinaste por dinero, para que**_-dijo aun apuntándolo-_**eran amigos, el te consideraba su amigo y tu lo mataste**_

_**El no era un santo**_-sin mirarla-_**de donde crees que sacamos tanto dinero, teníamos un pequeño negocio con grandes inversionistas si es que me entiendes**_

_**Como haya sido lo mataste, para dar posición a tu familia con su dinero y todo para que, mataste a tu propia hermana**_.-dijo mirándolo-_**eres un asesino, estás enfermo**_

_**Deberías aprender a callarte**_-dijo horo mirando al jardín

Ya se esperaba un enfrentamiento con la policía, algunos de los guardias se fueron, otros se quedaron para no permitir que entraran a la casa, pronto se escucharon los primeros disparos, después todo se volvió un caos, la policía estaba logrando entrar

Anna solo esperaba que la policía entrara que todo se arreglara mágicamente, quería hacer tiempo, pero horo cada vez estaba más cerca

_**Yoh no te merecía**_-mirándola-_**ese maldito merece morir p…**_

Mirándolo directo a los ojos al escuchar el nombre de yoh disparo, disparo varias veces hasta que vio el cuerpo de horo caer al piso, paso un rato ella seguía pegada al balcón y aun apuntando, horo se estaba desangrando lentamente mientras anna alcanzaba a oír unos leves quejidos, pero en realidad estaba más en estado de shock, sentía que no podía moverse, y las lagrimas fluyeron, después se fueron, estaba encerrada en su mundo, a los lejos escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas, disparos

_**Baje el arma-**_grito un oficial al llegar al balcón y ver a anna con el arma-_**señorita baje el arma, ahora.**_

Pronto llegaron otros 3 oficiales que le apuntaban a anna ya que estaba armada

_**Deje el arma en el suelo**_-dijo un policía-_**muéstreme sus manos**_

Pero anna no escuchaba nada, era como si estuviera a kilómetros de ese lugar.

_**No disparen-**_entro hao corriendo-_**no disparen**_-dijo haciendo que los oficiales bajaran sus armas

_**Anna**_-se acerco lentamente

Cuando escucho su voz sintió alivio, después lo miro a los ojos y empezó a bajar el arma lentamente

Se acerco lentamente a ella, pero solo logro que anna volviera a subir el arma haciendo que los oficiales hicieran lo mismo

El ambiente era muy tenso, los policías le apuntaban a anna y ella apuntaba a la nada y hao en medio

_**Anna, soy yo soy hao, anna mírame, soy hao estoy aquí tranquila**_-acercándose mas hasta que logro poner sus manos en el arma-_**estoy contigo, tranquila, no pasara nada**_-dijo quitándole el arma de las manos y abrasándola protectoramente-**todo estará bien**- le susurro

Despertó en un hospital, estaba sola tardo poco en acostumbrar su vista a la luz, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta al abrirla ahí estaba horo mirándola

_**Ah!, no! No!-**_comenzó a gritar entre sueños

_**Anna despierta**_-dijo deteniéndola-_**tranquila ya estas a salvo**_

Lo miro por unos instantes mientras regulaba su respiración, luego poco a poco fue recordando todo

Ya habían pasado 4 dias en que la mantuvieron sedada pues ya antes había despertado muy violenta.

Paso un rato con ella para luego salir de la habitación para ver a la que sería la psicóloga de anna,

_**Como esta?-**_pregunto jun viendo a anna por la ventana

_**Pues como se espera que este después de todo eso-**_

_**Quisiera hablar contigo en mi consultorio**_-dijo mirándolo seria

_**Bien, vamos-**_

Ya en el consultorio

_**No le daré mucho rodeo a esto nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y te seré franca**_-mirándolo-_**estos son los resultados de los diversos estudios que se realizaron en anna**_

Hao solo escucho

_**Bueno los estudios revelaron que**_-pauso un momento con cierta duda-_**anna fue abusada sexualmente**_-dijo mirando a hao

La sangre se le fue a la cabeza prácticamente al escuchar lo que jun decia

_**Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo no sé que tipo de relación mantengan anna y tu y-**_

_**Háblame claro porfabor-**_

_**Anna está embarazada, pero el tiempo no coincide con el tiempo que estuvo… secuestrada-**_mirándolo-_**anna tiene más tiempo de embarazo, ¿es tuyo?**_

_**Si**_-respondió para luego suspirar

_**Lo que me preocupa no es eso**_-mirándolo

_**Anna estará bien, no le alegrara mucho la noticia pero estará bien**_-dijo parándose

_**Hao, escúchame, anna fue violada**_-tratando de tener tacto-_**al parecer ella no sabía sobre el embarazo, no lo tomara bien, aun que le expliquemos mil veces que el bebe no surgió de la violación, no lo aceptara, sabes que dia es mañana me supongo, mañana desconectan a yoh, antes o después de que a yoh lo declaren muerto anna se culpara mas sabiendo del bebe, este hijo que ella tiene, representa para su confundida mente representa la violación, y si lo ve por otro lado representa la traición.**_

Solo guardo silencio mientras su mente procesaba la información

_**Que quieres que haga entonces-**_

_**Que la ayudes a superar esto**_-mirándolo-_**despacio, hao yo te conozco y nunca has sido hombre de una sola mujer tú**_

_**Me quedare con ella-**_dijo interrumpiéndola

_**Bien**_-sin mirarlo-_**quisiera hablar con ella**_

_**¿Que dia es hoy?-**_pregunto confundida a una enfermera

Es 21-respondio la mujer dándole una leve sonrisa

Que cuántos dias tengo aquí?-pregunto casi levantándose de la cama

_**Anna cuidado**_-dijo hao al verla un poco alterada

_**Yoh, que paso con yoh, ¿despertó?-**_pregunto sin recibir respuesta-no, no mañana-y empezó a llorar cosa que le pareció rara a hao

Pronto hao la abraso tratando de no lastimarla, anna se aferro aun mas a el

Despertó nuevamente en el hospital solo que esta vez en una cama, estaba abrasando a anna que estaba despierta

Se trato de levantar pero anna lo agarro impidiéndole que se levantara

_**Estas despierta, deberías de dormir un poco más-**_

_**Sácame de aquí-**_dijo sin verlo-_**no puedo dejar que lo desconecten sin antes estar con él, porfabor**_

_**Bien**__-_acariciando su cabello

_**Quiero ir a casa**_-dijo anna sorprendiéndolo un poco

_**A casa, a tu departamento?-**_

_**No, a fumbari, quiero ir a casa**_-después de todo no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, en fumbari había crecido esa era su casa

_**Cámbiate, y mientras yo arreglo el papeleo**_-dijo levantándose lentamente_**-tamao te trajo unos cambios de ropa**_-dijo dándole una pequeña maleta

En la habitación de yoh

_**Ya llego la hora**_-dijo la enfermera-_**con permiso**_

La enfermera desconecto todos los aparatos conectados a yoh, luego se fue dejado a anna a solas con yoh

_**Lo hice pagar**_-dijo mirándolo-_**sabes que te amo, y jamás te olvidare**_-dijo mientras sentía como una lagrima corría por su mejilla-_**voy a regresar a casa como me dijiste, y creo que será lo mejor, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien-**_dijo acariciando la mano de yoh-_**te llevare a**_** casa**, _**sabes creo que estoy embarazada **_

_**Que**_-dijo hao entrando a la habitación escuchando lo que anna decia

_**Tu ya lo sabes, me supongo**_-dijo sin verlo, de pronto se escucho como el sonido de la maquina se iba haciendo uno solo, eso avisaba que yoh había muerto

Pasaron 2 dias, cuando se decidió dar entierro a yoh, anna al parecer se encontraba bien, ni hao ni jun esperaron esa reacción por parte de la chica, hao no se explicaba el por qué de la actitud tan relajada que mantuvo anna ante el embarazo

_**Tal vez, es solo una teoría necesito más tiempo para tratar a anna pero creo que su actitud tan pacifica, creo que sintió gran culpa por causar todo esto, pero ella le disparo a horo creo que eso la ayudo**_-

_**Esta diciendo que anna asesinara a una persona la "libero"-**_

_**En cierto modo, dio fin a todo le se creó hace años, por cierto que en su caso es defensa personal-**_dijo pensando-**necesito más tiempo para tratarla**

_**Ya no considero que sea necesaria la terapia**_-dijo anna caminando hacia ellos-_**me voy a casa, y no quiero saber nada mas de esto.**_

_**Bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que aquí estoy-**_dijo yéndose y dejándolos a los dos solos

_**Asique te vas a casa y**_…-

**Hao ya…-**dijo callándolo**-vámonos a casa**

**Continuara…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Chapter 11

**Suelta mi mano**

_Capitulo 11_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Estaban en el coche, hao iba conduciendo y anna en el asiento de copiloto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio de vez en cuando hao preguntaba a anna si estaba bien, sin obtener respuesta.

Anna se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el espejo retrovisor, cosa que a hao le pareció rara

_**¿Estás bien?-**_

_**Siempre preguntas eso**_-aun sin mirarlo

_**Y nunca respondes-**_

De nuevo se volvió a formar silencio, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a fumbari, y el silencio se empezaba a volver incomodo

_**Pregunto por qué me preocupas-**_

_**Lo sé-**_respondió anna mirándolo-_**pero no quiero pensar en cómo estoy, solo en que estoy**_

_**Me preocupa tu reacción, nadie espero que reaccionaras de forma tan calmada-**_mirando el camino-_**ni con el embarazo ni con lo que sucedió**_

_**Asesine a un hombre, el hombre que mato a tu hermano, no me siento orgullosa, ni feliz, pero no me siento mal**_-mirándolo-_**eso fue lo que paso**_

Y nuevamente el silencio reino, llegaron a una estación de gasolina y solo hao bajo del auto.

_**Debes comer**_-dijo hao dándole a anna unas cosas que compro del autoservicio

_**Bien**_-dijo anna por lo bajo notando la distancia que hao ejercía con las palabras

Después de dos horas de viaje por fin llegaron a fumbari, bajaron del coche quedando enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, de estilo japonés

Hao metió las maletas a la casa mientras anna daba una vuelta por la casa

Se encontraba en la sala la casa estaba en buenas condiciones, ya que se había mandado a remodelar antes de su llegada.

_**Esta tal como la recuerdo**_-dijo en susurro, mientras veía en una mesita fotos, algunas fotos con personas que ya no recordaba, unas con amigos, y otra con yoh.

Tomo la foto y la miro por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que hao la abrasaba desde atrás, soltó un suspiro cansado y dejo la foto en su lugar.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato

_**Vamos a acomodar la habitación, ya es tarde y quiero dormir**_-dijo anna separándose de el

_**Vamos-**_

Habían pasado ya 2 meses, a anna apenas y se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, la relación era buena, estable, casi nunca peleaban, anna reía y se mostraba tranquila, pero hao no tenia tranquilidad a veces hablaba con jun de el estado de anna, y esta le decia que sería bueno para ella hablar de lo que sucedió, asi que hao esperaba eso, que anna hablara, pero no, era como si anna no hubiera pasado nada de eso, como si nada hubiera pasado en su vida.

_**¿Y todas estas cosas?-**_pregunto anna al llegar a casa y encontrarse con muchas cosas de bebe, demasiadas.

_**Las chicas las enviaron**_-respondió hao dándole un corto beso de bienvenida

_**Y también la cuna, y…-**_

_**La cuna la mande hacer desde hace ya un tiempo-**_respondió sonriéndolo

_**Solo que tengo 3 meses y es muy pronto para tener tantas cosas-**_

_**Claro que no, el bebe tiene que tener todo listo para cuando nazca-**_

_**Si, como en 5 meses**_-respondió dándole una leve sonrisa-_**mañana tengo la cita para el ultrasonido**_

_**Mañana, no podre ir tengo una junta importante…-**_

_**Lo sé, y no te preocupes este es el primero de muchas citas para ultrasonido**_-sentándose a su lado-_**podrás ir a las otras, ok.**_

_**Bien**_-dijo abrasándola protectoramente-_**y como te has sentido**_

_**Bien, ya casi no tengo nauseas-**_

_**Bien, pero con lo otro como te has sentido-**_

_**¿Con lo otro?**_-soltándose casi completamente del abrazo

_**Si, como te sientes con todo lo que paso-**_

_**Qué esperas que te responda, que, no quiero escuchar esa pregunta**_-dijo levantándose

_**Como está el bebe**_-pregunto anna

_**Bien, todo está avanzando muy bien, solo que quisiera hacerte unos estudios mas-**_

_**Sucede algo malo-**_

_**Oh no, no te preocupes, debes estar relajada**_-

Cuando llego del trabajo anna estaba dormida

Se veía tan tranquila, con tanta serenidad, era raro verla dormir tan temprano, pero que se le podía hacer, se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente luego bajo al primer piso a cenar algo.

Había pasado 2 meses, el embarazo de anna ya se notaba, en estos meses había tenido más nauseas que al principio del embarazo, había vomitado mas, según la doctora todo era normal, parte de un embarazo

_**Como te has sentido**_-pregunto la doctora

_**Mejor sin duda**_-respondió tranquila

_**Estas a mitad de tu embarazo, y todo va bien**_-sonriéndole_**-tendrán un hermoso y sano bebe.**_

_**Ya puede decirnos si será niño o niña-**_

_**Amm, yo preferiría que fuera sorpresa**_-dijo anna mirándolo tiernamente

_**Ok, sorpresa**_-resignándose

Los dos ya estaban en la casa, afuera estaba empezando a nevar, estaban a inicios de noviembre era un poco raro el clima, asi que los dos miraban por la ventana, mientras permanecían abrasados en el sofá

_**Las chicas quieren venir a vernos**_-dijo hao rompiendo el silencio

_**Si, también hablaron de un tipo baby shower**_-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿_**qué crees que sea?**_

_**Pues no sé, creo que es niño-**_

_**Crees o quieres que sea niño-**_

_**No, yo quiero que sea niña, que tenga tu rubio cabello, y tus hermosos ojos-**_

_**Yo quiero que sea niño, y que tengas tus ojos, y por supuesto que saque la misma sonrisa que tú-**_dijera acariciando la cara de hao para después besarlo lenta y cálidamente

_**Te amo-**_le dijo hao entre el beso

Se separaron y se miraron por un tiempo hasta que anna rompió el silencio

_**Te amo-**_

_**Será niña, lo sé**_-dijo hao sonriéndole

Pasaron otros dos meses, anna ya tenía 7 meses, hao ahora lo consentía más que nunca

Estaba en el auto, había mucho tráfico, era una noche oscura, estaba nevando, anna ya estaba un poco desesperada.

_**Demonios, muévanse**_-decia anna esperando que el trafico disminuyera

Por fin los carros empezaron a avanzar con ellos anna, se sentía cansada, había sido un dia agitado, de pronto la vista se le empezó a nublar, ya no podía distinguir nada, veía las luces de los otros autos muy borrosas, después de un rato de conducir casi en línea recta decidió mejor parar o provocaría un accidente, se detuvo muy despacio y respiro, de pronto solo escucho un ruido estruendoso y sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, después todo fue oscuridad

Despertó unos segundos después, del auto salía humo, y sentía como por su frente corría la sangre, no podía moverse, todo estaba muy confuso para ella

_**Señorita está bien-**_hablaba un hombre afuera del auto, tratando de abrir la puerta-_**si necesito una ambulancia, choque contra una mujer, esta consiente**_

No escuchaba nada solo sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, y un terrible dolor de cabeza con lo que cerró los ojos quedándose inconsciente otra vez

Despertó en una camilla, no sabía bien que había pasado, le dolía la cabeza y veía todo borroso, no recordaba que había pasado

_**Que me paso**_-pregunto débilmente_**-donde estoy, bebe**_-susurraba con mucha debilidad-

_**¿Qué paso?-**_pregunto hao respirando agitado y llegando al hospital-_**donde esta anna**_

_**Usted es familiar de la señorita kyoyama**_-pregunto una doctora

_**Si-**_

_**Bien, anna sufrió un accidente de auto, llego hace unos minutos, están haciéndole una resonancia-**_

_**Como está el bebe-**_

_**Necesitan esperar resultados, pero esta estable-**_

Paso una hora en la que no recibió información de parte de nadie, solo veía enfermeras pasar, pero nada de anna

_**Puede pasar a verla, es posible que en unos momentos despierte-**_

Entro a la habitación y anna ya estaba despierta

_**Como te sientes**_-pregunto sentándose a lado de ella

_**Como está el bebe**_-pregunto con pocas fuerzas

_**Está bien, los dos están bien**_-con una leve sonrisa

_**Señora quisiera hablar con usted**_-entro una mujer de traje-_**soy la trabajadora social del hospital**_

_**Bien-**_

_**En estos casos, donde existe posible riesgo con un embarazo, se requiere hacer una pregunta, que es lo que quiere que hagamos en caso de emergencia**_-pregunto la mujer sacando unos papeles

_**El bebe, quiero que lo salven**_-respondió con dificultad pero decidida

_**No, quiere decir que aun hay posibilidad de riesgo**_?-pregunto hao

_**Usted es…-**_

_**Hao asakura, el padre del bebe-**_

_**Bien señor asakura, en este tipo de accidentes puede que existan secuelas, o lo que se llama daños colaterales, aun no sabemos en si toda la información base para descartar a anna como estado de riesgo-**_

_**Nos permitiría un momento para hablar por favor**_-pidió hao

_**Si, en un momento regreso**_-salió del cuarto

_**¿Qué haces?-**_pregunto un poco molesto y preocupado-_**es tu vida no puedes decidir sola**_

_**Hao, es mi vida o la vida de nuestro hijo, y yo decido que el viva-**_

_**No, entiende puedes tener más hijos pero no tendrá sentido si mueres-**_

_**Por favor, hao entiéndelo por favor-**_

_**No, no lo entiendo**_-grito-_**tu eres la que no entiende lo que eres en mi vida, eres mi vida, no puedes decidir tan rápido**_

_**Lo siento pero…-**_

_**Buenas noches**_-entro un doctor-l_**a resonancia no salió bien, tienes coágulos de sangre en el lóbulo frontal, tienes que entrar a cirugía ahora-**_

_**Que pasara con el bebe**_-pregunto cansada

_**Es posible que haya complicaciones de ser asi se te practicara una cesárea, me aviso la licenciada que ya has decidido sobre cualquier complicación**_-dijo mas en forma de pregunta

_**Asi es, quiero que salven al bebe**_-dijo sin mirar a hao

_**Bien, la enfermera te preparara para cirugía, y nos vemos en el quirófano-**_se retiro el doctor dejando a una enfermera

Hace dos horas que anna había entrado a quirófano, y aun no recibía ninguna noticia, estaba ansioso, molesto por las decisiones de anna

Pasaron otras dos horas y aun no recibía nada de información concreta.

_**¿Como esta?-**_pregunto de inmediato al ver llegar al doctor-_**anna, el bebe**_

_**Hubo ciertas complicaciones durante la cirugía, tuvimos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia, la bebe se encuentra bien, aun es muy pequeña pero tiene 90% de probabilidades para sobrevivir**_

_**Y anna-**_

_**Anna, como dije hubo complicaciones, no sabremos si hay daño en el cerebro hasta que despierte-**_

_**Pero despertara-**_

_**Sí, pero en estas cirugías, los resultados se dan hasta que despierte, en una hora podrá pasar a verla, con permiso-**_

_**La bebe…-**_

_**Pueda pasar a verla, le diré a una enfermera que lo guie**_-

Entro al área de cuneros, había demasiados niños, y en una incubadora estaba la pequeña

Era muy pequeña, aun no abría los ojos pero sabría que tendría los ojos de anna, era tan hermosa, casi no se movía, pero se podía ver como respiraba lentamente, no la pudo cargar aun era muy prematura y tenía que estar en la incubadora.

_**Ya está despertando**_-dijo el doctor al ver que anna movía una mano

Abrió los ojos y vio a hao y al doctor frente a ella-_**que...-**_alcanzo a decir

El doctor se le acerco, y la checo-_**se encuentra bien**_

_**Que paso-pregunto**_ anna confundida

_**Sufriste un accidente en tu auto**_-dijo el doctor-**estarás confundida un tiempo**

_**La cirugía, como salió la cirugía**_-pregunto-_**el bebe**_

_**Te hicimos una cesárea de emergencia pero el bebe está bien-**_

_**Me duele la cabeza…-**_

_**Si te dolerá pero…-**_

_**Como salió la cirugía**_-pregunto nuevamente

_**Bien, tu bebe está bien y tu estarás confundida pero se…-**_

_**Donde estoy-**_

Hao miro al doctor buscando respuesta

_**Estarás confundida por un tiempo, sufriste un accidente pero ya todo está bien-**_

Se quedo callada unos momentos mirando a hao detenidamente, para después hablar

_**La cirugía**_-hablo_**-mi bebe, como esta**_-hablo ya mas despierta

_**Está bien, estará en incubadora un tiempo pero está bien-**_

_**Eso es fantástico, hao deberías de estar feliz es una buena noticia**_-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue disminuyendo hasta que mostro cara de confusión

_**Mi bebe, como esta, hao que paso-**_

_**Dijo que estaba bien**_-dijo hao afuera de la habitación-_**por que **_

_**Suele pasar en algunas ocasiones, su memoria se reinicia cada minuto, hare lo posible para arreglar esto-**_

La habitación era un caos de papeles de colores

En toda a habitación había papeles pegados cerca de anna que decían algo, algunos decían que había tenido un choque, otro que la cirugia salió bien, otros que jun y tamao la visitarían, otros que su memoria se reiniciaba cada minuto, hao estaba como loco pegando papeles, repitiendo lo mismo cada vez que anna preguntaba que había pasado.

_**Estoy cansada-**_

_**No puedes descansar, no puedo permitir que olvides todo-**_

_**Pero necesito, y el bebe como esta-**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo hao señalando un papel enfrente del que hablaba de la bebe-_**cómo te llamas**_

_**Anna kyoyama, hao necesito descansar**_

_**Que dia naciste-**_

_**Hao, basta detente-**_

_**No, no puedo dejar que olvides todo-**_

_**Que paso, como Salí de cirugia-**_

_**Tu cerebro es un asco**_-dijo señalando otro papel

_**Mi cerebro es un asco**_-repitió anna-_**debes dormir, y yo también**_

_**Que sexo es nuestro bebe**_-deteniéndose a mirarla

_**Hao, debes detenerte, descansa, ya recuperare todos recuerdos-**_

_**No-**_

_**Hao por favor debes-**_

_**No, no puedo permitir que olvides quien eres-**_

_**No lo olvidare pero quiero-**_

_**No, fue niño o niña**_-pregunto serio

_**Anna solo se quedo callada, otra vez no lo recordaba-**_

_**Que sucedió-**_

Y empezaba nuevamente

_**Quiero gelatina de limón-**_

_**No, dijiste que no te gustaba-**_

_**Ok**_-dijo molesta

_**Bien, toma**_-dijo hao dándole un bote a mitad de gelatina

La probó y después puso una cara de asco

_**Sabe asquerosa-**_

_**Lo se lo hs dicho muchas veces-**_

_**Y porque me sigues dando-**_

_**Por la sigues pidiendo-**_

Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 dias que anna seguía sin recordar todo muy bien, hao ya empezaba a perder la paciencia

_**Quien es ella-**_

_**Tamao-**_

_**Donde estuvimos en esta foto-**_

_**En la boda de Fausto, estoy cansada-**_

_**Cómo te llamas-**_

_**Que sucedió, por que hao el bebe-**_

_**Tranquila está bien, sufriste un accidente en tu auto ¿mientras venias de?-**_

_**Mmm, no lo sé-**_

_**Si lo sabes-**_

_**Ve a casa y duerme**_-le dijo con un suspiro de cansancio

_**No, escúchame lo hago por ti, no quiero que olvides todo-**_

_**No lo olvidare hao, lárgate**_-dijo ya harta

_**Como se llama nuestra hija-**_

_**No le hemos puesto nombre**_-respondió muy segura para después-_**fue niña**_-mostro una leve sonrisa

_**Cómo te llamas-**_

_**Vete-**_

_**No responde-**_

_**Ya basta, detente se que estas preocupado, pero ya basta-**_

_**No, no puedo parar, no puedo permitir que olvides quien eres, quien soy, quieres olvidar que tienes una hija**_-le dijo ya fuera de sí, levantándole la voz, después de esto salió del cuarto

Más tarde entro jun al cuarto con unos globos

_**Como te sientes**_-le pregunto sonrientemente

Después noto que anna lloraba silenciosamente

_**Que te sucede, veras que todo se…-**_decidió cambiar la frase-_**pronto recordaras todo, pronto veras podrás ver a la bebe, es hermosa.**_

_**Hao, esta como loco, ya no se qué hacer con él, primero con lo de yoh, y ahora con esto, y lo comprendo tampoco quiero olvidar que tengo una hija, ni quien es el pero, cada vez se desespera más junto conmigo**_

_**Eso te lo dijo el-**_

_**Si, hace un rato que salió enojado-**_

_**Hace un rato, como cuanto-**_

_**No lo sé jun, sería fatal tener que escuchar otro…-**_

_**Anna, hao te dijo eso hace un rato ya y tú aun lo recuerdas**_-dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que anna se quedo seria y luego le regreso la sonrisa

_**Hao**_-le hablo jun a hao que estaba en los cuneros_**-porque presionas tanto a anna, crees que no le duele escuchar que tal vez se olvidara de su hija y de de ti**_

_**No te… como sabes eso-**_

_**Ella me lo dijo**_-respondió con una sonrisa

Entro al cuarto casi corriendo, y ahí estaba anna con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, rápidamente corrió a abrasarla teniendo cuidado

_**Perdóname pero…-**_

_**Te amo**_-dijo anna besándolo suavemente

_**Yo también te amo-**_dijo abrazándola aun mas

_** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Pues que les parece?

El siguiente capítulo ya es el fin... u_u

Dejen reviews y gracias por leer

_**Annitha mz**_


	12. FINAL uu

**Suelta mi mano**

Capitulo 12

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Anna, el problema que tengas con hao debes, deben de solucionarlo-**_dijo jun a anna ayudándola a arreglarse ya que hoy saldría del hospital-_**la niña aun no estará con ustedes asi que es el momento indicado, para que arreglen todo**_

_**Creo que si**_-respondió anna sin mucho ánimo-_**no puedo creer que salga del hospital sin mi bebe**_

_**Dentro de un mes, la vas a poder tener, pero ahora tiene que estar aquí, lo siento mucho nena-**_

_**Estas lista**_-pregunto hao entrando a la habitación

_**Si, vamos-**_

Llegaron a la casa, todo estaba exactamente igual, la habitación de la bebe aun no estaba lista, todo seguía como hace medio mes.

_**Preparare algo de comer**_-dijo hao dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Pasaron 3 dias en que se hablaron lo mínimo, anna no hablaba mucho y hao parecía molesto.

_**Que sucede**_-pregunto anna a hao ya en el dormitorio

_**Nad**_a-respondió secamente-_**por que**_

_**No me miras-**_

_**Ah, será mejor que durmamos-**_

_**Yo quería hablar-**_

_**Cuantas veces no quise hablar-**_

_**Y hoy decides echármelo en cara-**_

_**Basta, no te lo echo en cara pero debería, se supone que somos una pareja, y decides todo sola-**_

_**Eso, creí que ya lo habías olvidado-**_

_**No, no puedo olvidar como fuiste egoísta-**_

_**Egoísta, elegí salvar la vida de tu hija**_-dijo levantando la voz_**-no paso nada, la niña está bien y yo también**_

_**Y si no, somos una pareja, eso quiere decir que decidimos juntos, que es esto, tu lo firmaste**_-dijo enseñándole un papel a anna

_**Si, cuando estuve en el hospital en Japón**_-respondió calmándose

_**Porque decides sola, no lo entiendes, si hubiera sido más grave el accidente estarías muerta**_-dijo dándole el papel-_**firmaste una maldita sentencia de muerte sin importarte lo que pienso o lo que siento**_

Anna no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos.

_**Todo este tiempo me ignoraste, olvidaste que estoy**_ aquí-dándole la espalda-_**prometí que te cuidaría, le prometí ami hermano que te cuidaría, pero no me dejas hacerlo, te pregunto cómo estás y no respondes nada, no puedes sentir nada**_

_**Eso es lo preocupa, que no sienta-**_dijo aguantando las lagrimas-_**pues si siento, los primeros meses si despertaba a media noche sentía miedo, a veces siento paranoia, eh tenido pesadillas, tengo miedo de ser una mala madre, tiene sentido porque no tuve madre asi que es lo más lógico, siento miedo de que te artes de esto y me dejes, pero yo no soy de las personas que habla, no se hablar-**_ya sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-_**lo siento, lo siento mucho**_

Solo la miro, y después se acerco a ella para abrasarla fuertemente-_**perdóname**_-se mantuvieron abrazados por unos minutos y después se acostaron en la cama mirando el techo aun abrasados-

_**Perdóname, no quiero perderte**_-abrazándola protectoramente-_**serás una magnifica, perfecta y hermosa madre**_-dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa

_**Y tú serás un gran padre-**_

_**Un celoso, protector gran padre-**_

_**Bien-**_

_**Y buen esposo**_-dijo mirándola a los ojos-_**casémonos, se que la boda es antes del bebe pero hay que casarnos**_

Anna lo miro y ni siquiera lo pensó-_**casémonos**_

Se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no era silencio incomodo, era como darse un respiro.

_**Tuve un sueño**_-dijo anna en susurro-_**cuando estuve en el hospital, tuve un sueño, soñé con yoh, me despedí de él, creí eso no pasaba en la vida real.**_

_**Y supongo que no me contaras detalles-**_dijo con una media sonrisa

_**Dijo que fuiste un gran hermano, y lo demás es un secreto**_-dijo besándolo lenta y suavemente

**.::Flashback::.**

_Estaban caminando por la playa, era un dia soleado, era raro, era un sueño, enseguida lo noto, tanta paz no era posible, estaban tomados de la mano, y podían sentir como el agua tocaba sus pies descalzos_

_**Siempre quise formar una familia contigo-**__dijo yoh-__**te amo, y estoy feliz**_

_Anna solo lo miro_

_**No voy a despertar, prometí que haría lo posible pero no despertare, y es porque asi es tu destino, las dos personas que mas me importan serán felices y con eso me basta**__-_

_**Me basta con saber que tendrás futuro, que tendrás una familia, que podrás ver el atardecer mas allá de esto**__-dijo mirando el hermoso atardecer frente a ellos-__**pero es hora de que despiertes**__-dijo sin soltarse de la mano y pegando su frente con la de ella-__**hao fue un gran hermano, el mejor, pero tienes que dejarme ir, te amo, suelta mi mano**__-le susurro_

_**Que hago, que hare después de esto-**_

_**Regresa a casa-**_

_**Te amo, siempre estarás en mi memoria, te amo**__-dijo anna derramando cálidas lagrimas, para después soltar su mano lentamente_

_**.::Fin flashback::.**_

**3 años después…**

Caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano, podían sentir la espuma de las olas mojar sus pies, el aire les daba en la cara y se podía ver e hermoso atardecer, ya hacía 2 años que se había casado, habían comprado una casa en la playa para venir de vez en cuando, estos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaban, el atardecer el momento que mas disfrutaban los 3 anna, hao y hana

La pequeña niña corría por la orilla de la playa, brincaba cada que una ola se acercaba y reía mucho al ver las olas borrar sus pequeñas huellas.

_**Le compre una blusa a hana crees que le quede**_-dijo anna dándole una blusa doblada a hao

Al desdoblarla solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a anna

_**Hana ven**_-dijo hao llamando a la pequeña-_**te gusta, sabes que dice**_-pregunto a la niña

La niña solo lo miro tiernamente y balbuceo algunas palabras

_**Dice, la mejor hermana del mundo-**_sonriendo y abrasando a la niña

_**¿Y se puede saber qué es?-**_pregunto hao a la doctora

_**Niño**_-dijo mirando el ultrasonido- _**y niño, felicidades van a tener gemelos**_.

Asi era feliz, hao cumplía sus antojos de embarazada, podía ver crecer a hana podía despertar todos los dias a lado del hombre que mas amaba, y podía ver muchos más atardeceres, era feliz completamente.

Hao solo sonrió y la tomo de la mano

**FIN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pues aquí el final de esta historia, es e primer final que escribo y espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami.

Gracias por leer y acompañarme en el fic.

Dejen reviews

Los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
